


A Little Slice of Solitude

by Faeronthewanderer



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bukkake, Gangbang, Other, extremely nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12243768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faeronthewanderer/pseuds/Faeronthewanderer
Summary: The constant traveling and fighting has begun to take it's toll on Lie Ren. Seeking a way to help relieve him of this stress, Ren comes across a small place where he could let go for a single night. (Takes place almost directly after the ending to Volume 4)





	A Little Slice of Solitude

**Author's Note:**

> This is idea came about after insomnia whipped my ass. Enjoy

Ren never went to sleep that night, restless from anxiety. He scanned the room of the inn that the party was staying in to make sure that no one was awake: he knew that Nora and Ruby were heavy sleepers, Jaune was somewhat sensitive to sound but, was usually slow to react unless the situation escalated. Ren inhaled and focused on his semblance, the color on his person becoming fading to until the color lost all of it's vibrancy. Quietly he got out of his bed, put on his clothes and slipped out of the room. The night air of Mistral brought him some form of comfort, the familiar chill reminding him of nights spent watching the stars with his parents. Still Ren could not shake the anxiety in his heart, his usual method of relieving stress unavailable as he had no way to be private.   
  


As he walked through the streets of a city, he noticed a building with a woman wearing a smiling mask standing in front of it and multiple men walking in and out. The woman wore a black kimono with spiders embroidered on the cloth and Ren was reminded of something that he read about long ago before traveling to Beacon: a supposed city that resided underneath the land of Mistral where those seeking a place to live out their darkest fantasies as well as engage in activities that were normally frowned upon in the surface world. Solitude was it's name. No one knew the actual location of the city but, there were rumored to be small buildings that were run by Solitude members that looked similar to the woman. Slices of Solitude as they were said to be called

 

Looking around to make sure that he wasn't followed, Ren strode towards the woman. As if sensing him, she turned to face Ren. The porcelain mask of the gatekeeper unnerved Ren a bit.

 

“Ahh, another one seeking to escape the harsh day-to-day grind. Come, let the peace of Solitude grant you succor.” The woman's voice was pleasant to the ears, even if slightly muffled by the mask.

 

“Before we proceed, I must ask you a simple question: are you one to lead or are you one to follow?”

 

Ren raised an brow, “Is it that easy to enter a place like Solitude?”

 

The woman chuckled at his question, “We do not wish to keep away people who are only seeking freedom from their mundane lives. We just ask that you be respectful and to not tell others of our secret.”

 

Ren nodded and gave a bit of thought to the question, slightly blushing.

 

“I prefer...to follow.”

 

He couldn't tell what expression the woman had behind the mask. She simply reached into her large sleeves and pulled out a black, leather collar.

 

“Take this and enter. You'll find another wearing the same mask as I. She will instruct on you on what your duties shall be.”

 

Ren took the collar, motioned to go inside of the building by the woman. He took a breath and walked in. Finding a staircase that lead down, Ren slowly descended towards what he hoped would help him for a single night. He noticed the different colors of light reflecting on the floor and eventually saw various cubicles where bright lights were hung neatly atop the ceiling and another masked woman was standing in front. As if expecting him, she opened one of the cubicles and motioned him to enter.

 

“Welcome to this little Slice of Solitude.” The woman said as Ren walked into the little cubicle which contained a small love seat and a cleanly cut hole in the one of the walls.

 

“As one who follows, you'll be servicing our customers tonight: some will prefer anonymity and will simply access you through the hole. Others will knock on the door and will enter to use you physically.”  
  
A small blush crept on Ren's face and he could hear the giggle coming from the mask.

 

“A beautiful man like yourself will have a grand time. Now, please strip and put on the collar.”

 

Ren did as he was told, shedding his clothes and folding them neatly before handing them over to the woman.  
  


“We will guard these closely and ensure that nothing get taken. We will retrieve you when dawn breaks. May you find bliss in this eternal night.” With that the woman bowed once more and walked out of the cubicle, shutting the door behind her.

 

Ren was by himself for only a little bit of time before he saw an slightly erect cock slip in through the hole. Ren went down on his knees and placed gentle kisses on the other man's length. He could hear the soft moans coming from the other side. Ren's tongue slid upwards until he tasted the head and wrapped his lips around the cock. Ren's head started to bob back and forth, slowly at first and then faster and faster. The man was not the most durable as it wasn't long before he came, surprising Ren who backed away as the man's bliss shot onto his face. Ren watched the still twitching cock slowly backing out of the hole and was replaced with a longer cock.

 

Ren had to try and not go too deep with this one but, was somewhat surprised that this one lasted much longer than the last. As Ren tasted the man's bliss, he leaned back to let it fall on his body as he did for the other one, marking his chest. Ren sighed as the cock slid back into the hole and a third took it's place. This time Ren bent over and slowly slid himself into the cock. Ren let out a moan as the cock found his sweet spot and felt the other man begin to thrust. Ren held onto the love seat to keep him steady as the patron had his way with him, soon coming inside of him. Ren clicked his tongue as he felt the man finish inside of him and then slid before Ren could relieve himself of the stress he was building.

 

Ren could hear a knock on the door and he opened it to find a young man around his age enter in. In the heat of the moment, the man closed the door and quickly tackled Ren onto the love seat. Ren let out a moaned loudly as the young man ravaged him with intense lust. Ren's vision began to blur as bliss overtook him and he entered into a cycle of pleasure.

 

* * *

 

The masked women visited the cubicle as dawn was close to cresting on the sky, finding Ren laying on the love seat: covered in the pleasure of the other man with a lusting smile on his face, eyes rolled backwards.  
  
“It would seem that our young submissive has reached a blissful coma” One of the woman said to the other.   
  
“It would seem so. Let us wash him off and hope he returns to this slice of Solitude once more.”  
  
The two walked over to the prone Hunter and worked together to carried him out of the cubicle. Truly, it was night Ren would not soon forget.

 

 


End file.
